Encounter
by XxPastaLoverxX
Summary: Does it seem very plausible that two fictitious people suddenly appeared in the real world? I don't think it does. But, it's happened to me so I have no room to talk.


_**This is just a little something I wrote for my Language Arts class… Thought I'd post in on here… And **__**yes**__**, I wrote a **__**fanfiction**__** for school… **_

Encounter [Originally Written For School]

Does it seem very plausible that two fictitious people suddenly appeared in the real world? I don't think it does. But, it's happened to me so I have no room to talk.

It all started when I was walking to school with my very knowledgeable friend, Nicole. She seemed very didactive, the way she knew the meanings to numerous words I had never heard of before. She was a tutor, just bringing in more glory to her family.

Her family owned a successful store that sold biannual fruits and vegetables that they grew on their own. They seemed so pragmatic, her family did…

"It's like the teachers at school are insidious and we students are their prey, awaiting capture…" I murmured as we entered the school and saw a student, _already_ getting yelled at by a teacher.

Nicole rolled her eyes. "Yeah and they seem so ubiquitous… We'll see a teacher in her classroom one minute and in the lunch room in a flash…"

The kid getting yelled at was our friend Taylor. It seemed she had been chewing gum in school _again_… She ran up to us and I couldn't help but laugh at the bright pink Hello Kitty shirt she wore. Nicole joined in with my laughter.

"Shut up guys!" Taylor demanded.

"Hey, we're not laughing _at_ you; we're laughing _with_ you!" I chortled.

"My grandma made me wear this!"

"So, does that mean your grandma think you're _three_?"

She sighed, upset, and we headed up to our lockers. We got out all of our essentials only to hear a loud _BOOM!_ from behind us.

"Senpaiiiii! Tobi is sorryyy!" Someone cried.

I turned around only to see two guys in black cloaks with red clouds covering them. The one who was screaming was tall with messy, black hair; his face covered by a swirled orange and black mask with only one eyehole. The other one was slightly shorter, his hair was long, blonde, and in a big ponytail.

"Hey… Umm… Guys…" Taylor said.

"What?" Nicole asked.

"Aren't those two-"

I interrupted, "Fictional? Yes."

"Then how-"

"How should I know…?"

"TOBI! GET BACK HERE, HN!" The cynical blonde screamed.

"Deidara! Calm down!" I yelled at him.

He slowed down, eventually coming to a stop. "Nani? Who are you?"

Tobi jumped behind me and looked over my shoulder.

"Konnichiwa, Deidara-San." I said in the formal Japanese way, sealed with a bow. "My name is Sam."

"Err… Isn't Sam a… _guy's_ name…?" He raised an eyebrow.

"Sam is short for Samantha, baka…"

Deidara looked all of us in the eye, eyeing Tobi angrily.

Tobi spoke up. "D-Deidara-Senpai… T-Tobi is sorry…"

Nicole's eyes widened happily and she jumped up and down. "Kyaa! Tobi is so Kawaii!"

"Tch, dobe…" Deidara murmured. He walked towards us, a confused look in his visible eye, the other one covered by his blonde bang. "Where are we anyway, hn?"

"Yeah… Where are we…?" Tobi said as an echolalia to the blonde's question.

"Three Rivers Middle School." I replied. "Why are you here, anyway? _How_ are you here?"

"Me?" Deidara murmured. "I was feeding kibble to Tobi like the animal he in… But he refused to eat it…" His tone was with ennui, like we bored him. "Usuratonkachi…" He was addressing Tobi.

"What a nice thing to call your shinyuu…" I murmured.

"My _shinyuu_? Tobi is not my best friend…" Deidara replied.

"Well-"

Then, in a bright flash of light, the two were gone.

"That was… weird…" Nicole muttered.

"Tell me about it…" Taylor agreed.

"Umm… Guys… We're late for class…" I said.

My two friends and I ran off to find our class. Our excuse for being late? We were stopped by fictional characters on the way to class. And, of course, they didn't believe us. We ended up getting lunch detentions.

"I am no longer a Deidara fangirl…" Taylor murmured on our way to lunch detention.

"I never was…" I replied.

And _this_, my friends, is the completely true story of when my friends and I met two fictitious characters…


End file.
